<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not My Fault by galacticmistake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520678">Not My Fault</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake'>galacticmistake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FebuWhump2021, Gen, broken bones mention, workplace accident mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:49:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The band's plans are derailed when they're made to do a press conference to explain yesterday's accident.</p><p>(Febuwhump Day 17: Alt 6: “Don’t try to pin this on me.”)</p><p>(Modern setting)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison &amp; John Lennon &amp; Paul McCartney &amp; Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not My Fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: broken bones mention, workplace accident mention</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    The next day, the group was still in Oklahoma City, since the music festival organizers ordered the band to give a press conference to explain the accident. George was not required to attend, but the other 3 band members were.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>For the first half-hour or so of the conference, things seemed to go well. The boys remained diplomatic, answering questions in a timely and professional manner, and Paul was also able to provide a detailed description of the actual incident, while Ringo added some additional context with the day beforehand.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>However, one question from one reporter nearly derailed the whole of the afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So, John. This accident was your fault, then? Since you’re the one who knocked him off the stage?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>John quickly grew irate, and he banged his fists on the table in a blind fury.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t try to pin this on me! It was purely an accident!” He yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Paul grabbed his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Accident or not, it still happened. George is still in horrific pain, and no doubt that if he hadn’t fallen, things wouldn’t be so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>John sighed and grabbed his designated water bottle. The rest of the conference went ahead, though it seemed shaky.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Finally, once the conference was near over, John spoke up again, this time much calmer.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes, I admit. I did push him off the stage, which led to his broken leg. I sincerely apologize for disgracing the music festival and for putting my band mate in harm's way.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>John sat back down begrudgingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>=====================================================================</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It didn’t take too long for the lot to get back to the hotel room. And once they were back, they found George still lying in one of the beds, sipping a cup of green tea.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m not mad at you, John. I’m really not. Don’t worry about that.” George said shakily.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m not, at least not anymore.” John reassured him. “How’s the pain?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>George groaned, and he set the teacup down on the bedside table.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Still like a 7, but we still have shows to do, and I can’t give up on our fans.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Y’know, it’s not selfish to need to take a break and rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Y’know what? We have the rest of the day in the city, so let’s just rest. I’ll rent a movie or something, and we’ll go from there.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>George nodded and allowed Ringo to lay on the bed next to him. John and Paul took the other bed, and John began surfing through movies to rent.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>